


we can make it work

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyways im not even that much of a taeten person so i hope this is okay, but i figured i could change it and make it the taeten i sort of promised, sort of field trip verse (?), turns out this was a kuhngyeol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it turns out taeyong’s random hook up sits next to him in class in the very next morning





	

 

 

taeyong sits his ass in the first empty seat he can find, it’s history class and he doesn’t need mr. jung yelling at him at six in the morning, especially when he’s still hangover from the past night.

 

ten, taeyong thinks, doesn’t mind getting yelled at because he always shows up a little too late. he barely knows ten but he has no idea what the guy’s doing in this class, or what he’s doing ever.

 

but then he sits next to taeyong and he’s such a wide smile plastered over his face, he waves at taeyong, _am i supposed to know him?_ , he thinks for a second and when he turns around and spots yuta in the nearest corner winking at him and doing the ‘okay’ sign he gets it.

 

ten is that guy, more precisely he’s the guy taeyong hooked up while they had their little road trip, they met at some sort of gay bar and it took so long for taeyong to find courage to talk to him, actually he didn’t really, until yuta pushed him into ten’s direction, so ten was that one guy that wouldn’t shut up about how fucking big space is or whatever.

 

either way taeyong’s mind is still foggy and the only thing he remembers clearly is when ten called him cute and asked for a kiss, in his mind, he could almost hear yuta and jaehyun teasing him.

 

they did kiss though, and the worst part is taeyong kind of wishes he had done more than just kissing that guy.

 

“you okay? you face is as red as a tomato” ten asks him and honestly taeyong doesn’t even know when the boy decided to sit next to him, all he knows is that’s he’s pretty much ready to die right now “hey, aren’t you–” “yup, that’s me. please stop talking” taeyong answers him and drags his stuff to the other side of the room, he misses the smirk forming on ten’s lips while he’s at it.

 

mr. jung can yell at him all he wants at this point.

 

 

*

 

 

“dude, you hooked up with an RA” johnny tells ten when they seat next to each other at the lunch table “i did what now? that’s completely against all i stand for” “but you still did” taeil completes and johnny seems completly amused at all that talk “what if he tries to bust your ass for having that ugly ass crab thing at our dorm?” “i really don’t need this kind of negativity right now.”

 

johnny shrugs as ten stuffs his mouth with food and leaves their table in the speed of light “watch him go after his charming prince" hansol scoffs and finally tells johnny to shut up for once.

 

 

*

 

 

taeyong gets assigned so much homework he feels like ending his life is a plausible option.

 

“dude, are you asleep on that bench because of midterms, you’re homeless or you’re dead?” yuta asks him and he throws a calculus book at his friend.

 

“did you talk to him?” “who?” “the cute guy you hooked up with” “his name’s ten” “yeah i know, i just thought you’d want to refer to him in some sort of code because he’s coming in our direction” taeyong almost jumps out of the bench and hides under the fucking ground, he just hopes the frisbee that hit him in the back of his head is the reason ten is coming over.

 

“is he gone yet?” taeyong asks, voice muffled by the book covering his face, ten’s smile drops slowly, disappearing completely from his face.

 

_he regrets it._

 

it’s the first thought that comes across his mind, _why wouldn’t he?_ , it’s the second, and before he knows it he finds himself saying ‘no’.

 

it’s almost a whisper but the three of them can hear it, yuta wishes he couldn’t.

 

“i’ll get going.”

 

yuta uncovers taeyong’s face and the older boys lets out a heavy sigh “go fix that” “fix what?” “you just broke him, i think his soul left his body” “oh come on, he can have anyone he wants in the whole campus” “yeah, and he still came after you.”

 

 

*

 

 

“listen, we hooked up once” “was it that bad?” “it wasn’t even bad to start with” “so why can’t i take you out on a proper date?” “i didn’t think…” a tiny voice comes from the library shelf telling them to just get over with it.

 

of course it’s yuta playing cupid again.

 

 

*

 

 

it seems to work because by the end of the day they’re at the shopping mall trying on the most clothes they can find and not buying any.

 

even though ten assumes taeyong is some sort of rich kid that could easily buy the entire store, he lets it go.

 

 

*

 

 

they’re having a huge ass lecture about something, taeyong isn’t sure what that is because ten keeps placing his hand on his leg to catch his attention, and god forbid, doesn’t he know what personal space is?

 

“i’m sorry” ten breaths out and taeyong is two seconds away from asking _why_ when ten interrupts the teacher and gives a massive excuse to leave the lecture, he uses the ‘taeyong is an RA so he should help me’ excuse and somehow that works.

 

“you know i was actually trying to pay attention to the lecture, right?” “you know i’m sweating a lot and i need to go to the emergency room, right?” taeyong rolls his eyes.

 

“how did you even–” “ever heard of acting?” yeah it makes sense, the guy who quit astronomy after two weeks and took over theatrics would know how to fake sweat.

 

 

*

 

 

“i should bust your ass for making me skip class, again” “you sure do like my ass” “never said that” “you never said you didn’t either.”

 

taeyong rolls his eyes but pulls his kind of boyfriend into a kiss anyway. 

 

their lips meet softly and taeyong tugs at ten’s hair, the boy makes the tiniest noise come out of his throat “you should think before you start running your mouth” “give my mouth a better use then” “as much as i’d love that, i think yuta is going to castrate both of us if we keep this up” “he isn’t wrong” yuta says, eyes still fixed on his computer screen.

 

ten makes a pouty face and huddles closer to his boyfriend “why can’t yuta leave this room for a second?” “i live there” yuta finally takes off his headphones and glances at the lovey-dovey couple in taeyong’s bed.

 

he makes a face and ten throws a pillow at him.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s 3am, it’s cold as fuck outside and some dumbass set off the fire alarm, taeyong finds himself standing out the building, wearing only his boxer shorts with little red hearts print, ready to yell until someone’s ears bleed.

 

then he finds out ten and his rommate are the fuckers who set off the fire alarm with their awful cooking.

 

“i was trying to make something for you” “next time just buy something instead of making everybody’s asses freeze” “i can warm up yours for you if you want” ten wiggles his eyebrows and taeyong doesn’t really have a comeback to this so he just grabs ten by his hand and takes him to his room.

 

 

*

 

 

yuta ends up locked out but luckily enough taeil is a kindhearted and warm soul in this deadass cold winter.


End file.
